Every Breath
by Skylla1231
Summary: He does some thinking while she sleeps. Song Fic. Rated M for a couple thoughts.


Disclaimer: Sadly these characters are not mine. I'm just playing with them for a bit. Not making a penny either.

_Artist: Colt Pranther_

_Song: Every Breath_

Every Breath

**Lying here, Watching you  
****I can feel every beat of your heart  
****In your eyes, There's a light  
****I can see it even here in the dark  
****The gentle sound of your breathing  
****Is like sweet music to me**

I trailed my course finger down her ivory skin. Even when she's sleeping, she the most beautiful women in the world, and she has no idea. Her steady heart beat relaxes me. Her sexy curls that always drive me wild are fanned out across the pillow framing her perfect face. Her mouth, slightly open, expels a wonderful rhythm to my ears. Most people call it snoring but if I ever said that to her I don't even want to guess at what she'd do to me. Just imagining the look on her face, the fire in her eyes, drives a deep chuckle from my throat.

My finger continued its path across her silky skin, up towards her face, and traces her eyes. I can still see her sapphire blue eyes looking so intently at me, even though they are now closed. Her eyes hold so much light and purity; it's a wonder how she can be here with me. I guess she sees past the skin and into ones soul. At least that's how I feel when she looks at me. For her sake, at least that was what I told myself, I used to wear my "blank face" whenever she looked at me. She didn't need to see all the horrible acts I did as a soldier, even more so, as a man. The truth is I thought if she saw what I was thinking, what I had done, what I might have to do again, she wouldn't want to be around me anymore. I have planned and executed murders like a day at the beach. Losing her though, that is something I could not live with.

**Til the end of all time  
****In my heart you will find  
****There's a place your love will always be safe  
****I can't believe I found you  
****What did I ever do  
****To deserve you in my life everyday  
****Every breath that you take still takes mine away**

I wouldn't call it love at first sight, I don't believe in such a thing, but there was definitely something there the first time we met at the Cafe. There was a spark. The same feeling I get now whenever she is nearby. She feels it too. I could come up behind her now, quieter than a mouse, and without turning around she'll say hi to me. It's amazing how in sync we are with each other.

I don't know what I could have ever done to have her in my life now, but I thank God everyday she is. I wouldn't be the same without her. She is the base of my existence, without her I wouldn't be able to live. Not truly anyways. My old self would once again resurface and nobody wants that. She brought light, fun, and excitement to my life. She took my heart out of hiding and joined it with her own. We are one in every sense of the word. I will love her til my last breath, and even then she will always be a part of me.

**Every time you and I touch  
****It's all brand new  
****Like it was long ago  
****The first time you walked in the room  
****I keep right on falling in  
****Deeping the further we go**

Looking at her calms me, but when I touch her she lights my body on fire. When we first shook hands it was a struggle to keep my face in place while my body burned. If anything the heat of her touch has only intensified since then. Never have I felt such a burning desire to pleasure a woman. Before she entered my life, when ever I was with a woman, I thought of myself first. I would give them what they needed so I could have mine, only to leave afterwards. With her it couldn't be more different. I love her like no other. With caresses, touches, and kisses I bring her higher every time only to take her to the top over and over again. It is then, and only then, that I allow myself to fall over with her.

Every day we are together, my love for her grows. I feel as though there is no more room in my heart because of all the love I feel towards her. Then, she does something and I fall a little more in love with her.

**I could live ten thousand years  
****And never find another like you**

She truly is one of a kind. She never gives up, always ready to fight, and never conforms her ideals. Not even her mother can change her. Everyone expected her to be with _him _and follow the Burg standard. But no. She is better than the Burg. She wanted to fly her whole life and now she is soaring. And I am right there next to her. There will never be another like her.

**Til the end of all time  
****In my heart you will find  
****There's a place your love will always be safe  
****I can't believe I found you  
****What did I ever do  
****To deserve you in my life everyday  
****Every breath that you take  
****Every breath that you take  
****Still takes mine away**

Her stirring brings me out of my thoughts. She rolls over, half on top of me, and moans my name.

In my head I know all I say is true. It is said here, and here it will stay. Once more I will be the quiet, mysterious one. I don't tell her how I feel, but always with my actions she knows she is loved without reserve. Why spoil a moment with words when a simple look from my eyes, a simple touch like pushing a wild curl behind her ear, or kissing her with such passion there could be no doubt in her magnificent eyes. No. Words are nothing more than that. Just words. But my actions speak volumes.

With a sigh I bring the rest of her body on top of me, tucking her head underneath my chin. She snuggles deeper into me and once again my name falls from her lips. Her heart beat slowly lulls me to sleep. With out thought I succumb to sleep with a simply word on my lips. Babe.

A/N: This song just moved me so much that I had to write something. I'm not that much of a writer, this is obviously my first posted piece, so any and all criticisms are welcome. Feel free to praise or bash it. Thanks for reading.

Sky


End file.
